


Four, Three, Two, Fuck You

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, The author was bored, kinda based on rl events, this is a joke fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki annoys the shit out of Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	Four, Three, Two, Fuck You

Tony was on the couch, glaring at his godly boyfriend. He had endured two weeks of this bullshit that the god was pulling. And honestly? That was two weeks too many to deal with. 

“Loki, if I hear the word ‘karkalicious’ one more time, I’m going to break up with you.”

The god just grinned. “Did you know that the definition of karkalicious is ‘makes Terezi loco”, darling? Isn’t that interesting?”

“I’m not fucking around Loki. I swear to god, if you keep this up I’ll leave.”

“What I find even more interesting is that she wants to know the secrets that she can't taste in his photo.”

“Loki Laufeyson, this is your final warning.”

“But honestly, the most interesting thing of all is that even Egbert wants a piece of him!”

“That’s it. I’m done with you.” Tony quickly stood up from where he was sitting and headed for the door. 

The trickster simply chucked, waving his hand and casting magic around Tony that drug him back over.

“You’re not going anywhere, my love. There’s still so much of this to annoy you with. Did you know that he doesn’t do kismesis?”

Tony sighed, crossing his arms as he stood in front of his boyfriend now- the glow of Loki’s magic vanishing from around him.

“I hate you.”

The god grinned. “I love you too, darling.”


End file.
